


His favourite setter

by NessieKoizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieKoizumi/pseuds/NessieKoizumi
Summary: How Kageyama loves him so much but  simply loving someone, isn’t enough.





	His favourite setter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim tbh. The setting would be of them in university. I hope you guys like it and sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy , though highly doubly 😭🤧

It was almost pitch black, but a silhouette can still be seen sitting, waiting, gripping on the phone in his hand for a sign, for a message, for just a head up though it wouldn’t exactly be a head up if he has been waiting for the last three hours. It wasn’t as if Kageyama wants Iwaizumi to spend the whole day with him, he knows how precious time is for both of them. But he misses him, he misses just staring at his face, he misses holding hands , he misses nuzzling his face at Iwaizumi's neck, he misses making conversation face to face and watch Iwaizumi’s face turns into an almost frown and a foolish grin whenever he talks about his childhood friend, his other half, his favourite setter.

Running towards Kageyama who’s deep in thought, Iwaizumi barely knows what he should say to make things right. It wasn’t the first time that he had went totally awol , out of reach, barely made it for their date. Finally looking up , Kageyama stares hard at him.

“Where were you ?”

Iwaizumi can feel his anger rising, it was his fault for showing up late but that didn’t give Kageyama the green right to turn all accusive when he’s younger than him. 

“I had practice. I already told you.”

Kageyama didn’t want to admit it, but lately their conversation doesn’t seem to match up anymore, they no longer see eye to eye , they had lost their spark. Getting up from his seat, Kageyama closen the distance between him and Iwaizumi. His anger barely can be held in. 

“ Had fun with your setter ?”

Iwaizumi know perfectly well what’s being implied by Kageyama, it wasn’t the first time Kageyama had voiced out, almost hysterically about how close Iwaizumi and Oikawa is. Oikawa is a friend, he’s a friend, he’s just a friend.

“Did you even loved me ? Was I a replacement ? Because you can’t have him, you rather be just a friend in case the relationship didn’t work it ? Am I a joke to you?”

Staring at the face of the guy he loves, whose face is now fully covered in scowl and hurt expression , Iwaizumi takes Kageyama’s hand in his and placed his head on Kageyama’s chest. His heartbeat beating wildly, Iwaizumi knew how Kageyama’s trying his hardest from exploding. Not today, not back then during the first time they ever had a serious fight, Kageyama’s trying his hardest and Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to reciprocate the intensity of his feelings.

“I’m sorry, I was having a bad day. And that’s not an excuse for me to behave like an asshole.”

Slowly Kageyama starts engulfing Iwaizumi’s body into a hug, breathing in the sweet musky smell of him. Kageyama knew what he needed to do, but knowing and actually doing are two totally different things.

“Hey Iwai, let’s end this. At this rate, I’ll just end up hurting you more. Let’s end this while the feelings hasn’t turn stalled. Let’s end this while we still love each other. Ne Iwaizumi, please, let’s end this.”

Iwaizumi knew he hasn’t been the best boyfriend, but what nonsense is Kageyama spouting out. Backing away , Iwaizumi pushes Kageyama’s hand away when he was trying to pull him back into his embrace. 

“I was about to tell you, how I have to go on another surgery. My eyes, my left eye, it can’t be fixed. I wouldn’t be able to see clearly anymore. I had called you, numerous times, to the point I’ve lost count but you were always busy, always practising away, always near him and not by my side. You weren’t here when I needed you the most. I’m sorry for being childish, I’m sorry for showing you this unsightly sight. But I needed you. I dialled and dialled and dialled but it never reached you. I don’t reached you.”


End file.
